


a sunday kind of love

by persephonerights



Series: dimension 20 alphabet 2021 [1]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: A: Audience, E: Escape, F/M, G: Grief, I just love them, O: Ocean, R: Recovery, Some angst, Y: Yearbook, bad kids mentioned, but a nice ballroom scene, mentions of injuries but no graphic descriptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephonerights/pseuds/persephonerights
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the Gukgaks, prompts taken from the Dimension 20 Alphabet challenge!!1. A: Audience, Pok and Sklonda at an event held by the Bastion City Police Department | 2. E: Escape, Pok and Sklonda escape from an event held by the Bastion City Police Department. | 3. G: Grief, the first time Sklonda goes to Pok's office since he died. | 4. O: Ocean, the first time Sklonda sees the ocean since Pok's death. | 5. R: Recovery, after Sklonda gets hurt on the job, Pok comes back to take care of her. | 6. Y: Yearbook, when Sklonda and Pok meet each other's families the yearbooks get brought out!
Relationships: Pok Gukgak/Sklonda Gukgak, Riz Gukgak & Sklonda Gukgak, Sklonda Gukgak & Aelwyn Abernant
Series: dimension 20 alphabet 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186469
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16
Collections: Dimension 20 Alphabet 2021





	1. A: Audience

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love the Gukgaks and they deserved so much more time together!! Title from [A Sunday Kind of Love](https://youtu.be/kl0DehwApzE) by Etta James!!

Pok didn’t know what to expect when he agreed to attend this event with Sklonda, an officer at the Bastion City Police Station, but he knows he didn’t expect it to be so nice. She looked gorgeous in her black gown, and he knew he looked good in his tux. It appeared like there weren’t many goblins on the police force, and it looked like they were garnering some attention.

He wasn’t used to having so many eyes on him at any given time, side effect of being a spy, but it didn’t seem to even phase Sklonda. For the most part, the only eyes they cared for were each other’s. It had been a long time since Pk had felt this way about anyone. Travelling the world and going on dangerous missions didn’t really give someone an opportunity to form meaningful relationships. Pok and Sklonda weren’t exactly serious, yet, but he knew this was the real things. She put all the other people he had been with to shame. 

They danced in the ballroom together for most of the night, only stopping to get drinks when they truly needed them. Sklonda wanted to look professional in front of her coworkers, so she only had one glass of wine, but seemed happy enough to stand with Pok while he drank his. The eyes never left them the entire time, except this time Sklonda’s watchful eyes joined them. Except she was smiling, while the other officers were treating them like a fascination.

When Sklonda and Pok returned to dancing, she let him hold her a little closer and they fit together perfectly, just two hot goblin badasses. They dance and it seemed to Pok like Sklonda had finally noticed all the eyes on her. She tried to not look it, but Pok could tell it bothered her. It didn’t look like discomfort, but instead anger. 

He bent slightly to whisper in her ear, “It looks like we have an audience.” 

Sklonda looked and made eye contact with him, her brows furrowed, but then she smirked. She leaned closer to him as well, “Let ‘em watch.”


	2. E: Escape

Pok could tell that Sklonda was getting tired of being around her fellow officers, even before the night was supposed to be over. The easy smile she had at the beginning of the night was slipping into something sharper, showing off her fangs a little more. He was into it, but he had a feeling that the other officers wouldn’t.

They were taking another break by the drink table since they had been dancing for so long. This time, Sklonda indulged herself and took a long drink. Pok decided maybe now was the time he should stop, let her enjoy herself. He was doing his due diligence by checking for any and all visible, and not so visible, exits around the ball room. 

While he did this, two other officers approached the drink table with their own respective dates, they were faced away from Pok and Sklonda. The room was loud so he couldn’t hear their full conversation like he would’ve liked to, but he did hear one thing. He did hear one of them say something about that “goblin bitch”. 

Pok immediately turned around to see Sklonda’s face but it was a practiced mask. She looked up at him and smiled. On second thought, he wasn’t sure it should be called a smile. It was the look of someone purely trying to conceal their own emotions, but Pok was a spy. He knew how to read people. 

It was time for them to leave before something worse happened, but Pok didn’t feel like making a simple exit. He took Sklonda’s drink, winked at her, and set it down on the table next to the officer who had made the remarks hand. The officer noticed, just like Pok wanted him to, and turned around. The half elf’s face immediately went slack, knowing he was caught. Pok put his arm around Sklonda and smiled a roguish smile, “Have a nice rest of your evening gentleman.”

With that final remark, Pok whisked Sklonda away to one of the backdoor exits he had clocked early. Sklonda clearly knew what was happening so she allowed herself to be led. She dramatically gasped, “Is my knight in shining armor…taking me away?”

“I figured it was time we made our escape darling.”

“Yeah,” Sklonda nodded, turning her head to get another glance at the party, “let’s ditch these motherfuckers.” Pok and Sklonda laughed as they ducked into the cool night air. 


	3. G: Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the some angst that I tagged!! but i hope you still like it

The last time Sklonda had been in Pok’s office it had been right after he had died and it was purely to go through his paperwork and find the message he left for Riz. She had no idea how she did it, but in the midst of her heavy grief she had managed to hold it together even while watching the message. That was the one thing they never told you about having kids - even when you are at your worst your brave face is so important.

Sklonda has had her brave face on for so long, she started to feel like she was turning to stone. She had been pure pragmatism for so long and she was going to crack apart soon. Riz had finally fallen asleep early for once after being with Penny all day, Sklonda was so lucky she had found such a good babysitter for her hyperactive son. 

Riz finally being asleep early meant she was able to actually do something for herself. She grabbed a glass and a bottle of Scotch and opened the secret door to Pok’s office. She poured herself a glass, and then drank deeply from the bottle, still in her work clothes. 

She sat in the chair behind Pok’s desk, and when she saw the photo of their family on his desk she finally let herself hang her head and cry. The baby monitor was next to her, so she had closed the door behind her to truly be alone.

Pok had been Sklonda’s everything. Her parents hadn’t approved of her joining the police force, she “could’ve had a quiet, simple life, ne that didn’t require putting your life on the line or harassment from your coworkers”. But quiet and simple had never been Sklonda’s style, and it had never been Pok’s either. They had understood each other entirely. She knew Pok had a different life before her, a very different kind of life. But he had always told her that she had put all the others into perspective, no one was like her. 

Remembering him hurt in a way she didn’t expect it. It was always there, lingering. No reprieve. And then there was all the stupid questions she couldn’t stop asking herself: How could be a widow so young? What were people going think of her when she told them she was a single mother? When were people going to stop looking at her with only pity? 

And the worst one of all: Why couldn’t it have been her? Pok was such an amazing father, and sometimes it felt like she woke up just to fail at being a mother. But she still got up everyday when she wanted to do nothing more but crawl into a ball and never get out of her bed. 

For the first time, Sklonda really let herself sit there in those feelings, taking long drinks out of the bottle and crying. It felt like she was letting herself go, and honestly? That felt pretty good. In this private room of her husband’s she didn’t have to be stone-faced and she didn’t have to be pragmatic. She could just be a widow who lost the love of her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I super didn't know how to end this but i hope the ending was good


	4. O: Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sklonda gets to spend her first day by the ocean since Pok died, and counsels Aelwyn on law school.  
> Written for O: Ocean for Dimension 20 Alphabet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> has less pok/sklonda and more just sklonda!! growing!!

Sklonda hadn’t been to the beach since Pok died. She had spent so long thinking that Pok had died either close to, or on the ocean. That may have still been true but at least now she knew who exactly did it. And the dragon who did it was dead. 

Now she was standing and facing the ocean, Riz racing off with his friends. Riz had _friends_. She remembered what it felt like to finally be able to tell that to Pok. For the first time in a while it felt like she wasn’t totally fucking up their kid without Pok being there to help her. Sandra Lynn walked up beside Sklonda, “You doing okay?”

“Yeah,” Sklonda took a deep breath and stepped closer to the ocean, keeping up with Sandra Lynn and Jawbone who were carrying the typical beach bags, full of things for their own children. Sklonda couldn’t imagine living in Mordred Manor, it was pure chaos, but the people who lived there seemed to like it. 

Most of the adults were setting up camp in the sand, setting up towels and things like that. Aelwyn was helping thing, but was eyeing the other kids, almost like she wanted to join them but didn’t know if she was allowed. 

Sklonda walked over to her after she set up her own chair, making sure she was loud enough to be seen before she began talking, “You know, I think they’d like it if you joined them in the water.”

Aelwyn was quiet for a moment, “I’m not sure about that.” Sklonda could tell that she had more to say and was willing to wait it out. As expected, Aelwyn continued, quietly, “The ocean is...big.”

“Yeah,” Sklonda nodded, “it is. I was scared of the ocean for a long time.”

“Really?” Aelwyn looked up at her, then raised her chin. “I’m not necessarily, scared, of it.”

“That’s good. But even if you’re not scared it can a little intimidating.”

“Yes, intimidating is a good word.”

“If I go in will you go in with me?” Sklonda knew that Aelwyn just needed someone to take care of her. She remembered her interactions with the Abernants, and she also remembered her interactions with Aelwyn. She may have arrested her but she felt bad about that now, clearly the kid just needed help. “It’s fine if you don’t.”

“Maybe later,” Aelwyn said, still squinting at the ocean.

“Okay, sounds good to me.” Sklonda turned away for a moment before turning around, “I’m sorry for arresting you. I haven’t had the chance to apologize to you yet. At the time I didn’t know that you needed help but it’s fucked up of me that I didn’t dig deeper.”

“It’s okay. I _had_ just tried to kill my sister and your son. So, most people would consider that an arrestable offense.”

“Well, thank you. And not looking into cases like that is part of why I’m not an officer anymore.”

“You’re in law school now aren’t you? I think Adaine mentioned it.”

“Yeah I am.”

“Could I...ask you about that?”

“I’d like that.”

The next day Sklonda got to tell Pok all about how at the ocean she got to counsel one of the newest members of Mordred Manor about law school and managed to spend an entire day at the ocean, surrounded by people she was learning to let in.

Pok smiled on the other side the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just love the idea of sklonda helping aelwyn on her path to go to college and eventually law school!! lawyer aelwyn was inspired by @supercantaloupe on tumblr!!


	5. R: Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sklonda gets hurt for the first time on the job, and Pok just happens to be on a mission.

It hurt to breathe. Sklonda may have been wearing her vest when she got shot, but that didn’t mean jack shit to her broken ribs. She told her mom she was okay, she didn’t want to worry her, but now she kind of wished she had. The ice pack tucked under her arm wasn’t doing much, and it was hard to take care of herself like this. Which she didn’t like to admit. 

Her and Pok’s apartment in Bastion was thankfully fairly small. So making her way from room to room wasn’t _too_ bad. The pain sucked, but it was manageable. Didn’t necessarily make her feel any better. 

She dragged her ass to the kitchen to grab herself some food, and while she was in the small kitchen area (she really shouldn’t call it in a kitchen), she heard the front door open.

Which was weird. Her mom wouldn’t come here without telling her first, even if she didn’t ask, she would still tell her she was coming. And besides, Sklonda had told her mom she was fine. No need to come all the way to Bastion City to check on her. 

Dammit, her gun was in the safe in her and Pok’s bedroom. She wouldn’t be able to get to it before she ran into the person who just entered the doorway. 

The door closed, and then Pok’s voice rang out in the apartment, “Sklonda?”

“Pok?” Sklonda set the glass she had picked up down on the counter. She walked past the wall of the kitchen and saw Pok set his suitcase on the ground and smile at her. 

“Hey,” he said, and started to open his arms for a hug. 

Ignoring the sharp tug of pain in her ribs, Sklonda moved to hug Pok quickly. Once she was in his arms, she wasn’t able to squash the small sound of pain she made. Pok was hugging her back, but when she made a sound he quickly pulled back. 

“Are you okay?” He was looking at her so sincerely and he pushed her hair behind her ears that the feelings that Sklonda had been hiding away came to the surface.

Her eyes welled with tears, because of emotion and a little because of pain, but she smiled up at Pok, “I’m fine.”

“I know I just got home, and I really hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but this doesn’t look...fine. Please, tell me?”

The concern was so evident on his face, and it became apparent to Sklonda that he would’ve had to leave his mission in order to come and see her. He left a mission, which he never does, and he did it because someone must have told him she was hurt. The thought of that makes her cry harder, the stress of the past couple of days, and the pain meds, hitting her. 

“I broke a couple of my ribs. The vest took most of the hit,” Sklonda said, and took a deep breath to pull herself together. 

Pok pulled her into his arms softly, his face controlled, but his voice betrayed his emotions, “You got shot?”

Sklonda hummed, “Yeah. Yeah I did.”

“Shit. Sklonda,” Pok pulled back from the hug just enough to look Sklonda in the eyes, “anytime you get hurt, call me. I don’t care what mission I’m on. I’ll always come when you need me.”

“Pok. I need you,” Sklonda didn’t want to need anyone. But Pok, she needed Pok. She missed him all the time when she wasn’t around him and it was weird for her. Being a goblin on the police force was hard and it had made her self-sufficient, but she wouldn’t feel guilty for needing Pok.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Pok was with her for the rest of her recovery, he refused to take any missions. Honestly, his hovering would be annoying if it wasn’t so damn sweet. He took care of her, but he didn’t coddle her. It was like he knew exactly what she needed. 

They were going to take care of each other forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sklonda and pok deserved so much more time!!! they thought they were gonna have forever 😭😭 i love them


	6. Y: Yearbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Pok and Sklonda meet each other’s parents for the first time, of course the little kid pictures came out, years of yearbook photos for the other person to make fun of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly idk what this is but I just love the idea as former nerd Pok and always hot Sklonda, it’s super funny to me

Sklonda and Pok had been dating for sixth months the first time she met his mom. Usually she didn’t get nervous when it came to these things, parents had a tendency to like her. She knew how to talk to people’s parents, but now she was nervous about coming across as fake. 

Her nerves could probably be attributed to this being Pok’s mom. Sklonda had dated people before, but it had never felt like this. This was serious and going to last, she could feel it. 

Pok knocked on the door, and didn’t drop Sklonda’s hand. A beautiful, older goblin woman opened the door, smiling widely. “Pok, my baby!” Pok dropped Sklonda’s hand then to pull his mother into a hug. 

Pok’s mother stepped back, and then turned to smile at Sklonda, pulling her into a hug. Sklonda gave a Pok a wide-eyed look over his mom’s shoulder but he just silently laughed. Sklonda narrowed her eyes at him while his mom was introducing herself, “Hello! It’s so nice to meet you, Pok has told me so much about you.”

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you too Mrs. Gukgak.”

Mrs. Gukgak released Sklonda from the hug, “Oh please just call me Ryx. Come in, come in!” She ushered them both further into the house, “Pok your sister got here a little earlier today, she’s in the kitchen right now. I hope you don’t mind if he joins us for dinner.”

“Of course I don’t mind,” Pok said but Sklonda saw the look on his face, he definitely minded. He mouthed to her, Sh _e did this on purpose. To embarrass me_. 

_Good_ , Sklonda mouthed back. Tonight was going to be interesting.

Dinner went as well as expected, one of Pok’s sisters, Ox, had plenty of interesting and embarrassing stories to tell about him, so that was fun. Really fun actually. Ryx was so nice, and easy to talk to. It took the pressure off slightly. 

Once dinner was over the family was shuffled into the living room. Sklonda offered to help Ryx clean up in the kitchen, but she told her to relax. Instead, she asked Pok to help her, and Sklonda couldn’t help but feel talked about. 

That, that did make her a little nervous. While she sat down awkwardly in the living room, Ox approached her and offered her a hand to shake. Sklonda took it. She shook it once and then dropped it, “Do you want to see embarrassing photos of my brother? Because as his sister, I’m obligated to at least offer.”

Sklonda laughed, “Yeah. Yeah I do.”

Ox actually looked excited by the prospect, “Yay! I was hoping you’d say that.” Ox grabbed a photo album off of a bookshelf in the living room, “My brother hasn’t always been so debonair. He used to be a real nerd.”

Honestly, Sklonda couldn’t even picture it, but here was physical proof. Pok did used to be a massive nerd. Ox took her through the years, and Ryx and Pok walked back in the room when they started high school.

“No,” Pok groaned. “Not the yearbook photos.”

All of the women in the room laughed at him, even as he sat down next to Sklonda on the couch, looking over her shoulder, “I was a nerd in high school. Promise you won’t think badly of me?”

He was teasing, but Sklonda could tell he slightly meant it, “Of course I won’t, and don’t worry, I wasn’t popular in high school either.”

Pok should’ve known there was no way that was true. Him being a nerd in high school made sense, but Sklonda? He really should’ve known better.

He met her parents within the next month, and they were both so nice, even if her dad did keep eyeing him with suspicion. Pok was having a hard time determining if it was the suspicion of a father meeting their daughter’s boyfriend for the first time, or if Pok was getting bad about lying about his job. 

Sklonda seemed confident though, but she always looked confident and cool, so it was hard to tell if it was really going well or not. After dinner Pok was ready to offer to help with the dishes, but before he could, he realized each person at the table simply cleaned up their own area and left their dishes in the sink. 

As they naturally migrated to the living room of her parents’ apartment Sklonda grabbed his hand, “How are you so good at your job? Your face is so obvious, it’s going fine.”

Pok _was_ great at his job, but Sklonda was always able to read him, even when no one else could. Pok just squeezed her hand, grateful for the reassurance. 

He could tell when she spotted something out of corner of her eye, “Mom! C’mon.” She pulled Pok further into the living room, “Not those.”

Sklonda sat down on the couch, pulling Pok after her, so he had to sit closely next to her. She clearly didn’t care how her parents felt about it, but he could feel their eyes on them. Or maybe he was paranoid. Or anxious. 

The “those” Sklonda was referring to were pictures. Her mom had a giant photo album that made Sklonda roll her eyes. Pok had to slightly lean across her to look at the photos, and it felt like a lot. 

She was such a cute kid, and her mom had a story for every photo. It was sweet. The photos went all the way up until her senior photos, and the high school photos were what shocked Pok the most. Because Sklonda had heavily implied she was a nerd in high school too, but if Pok had to guess, she definitely wasn’t. In her senior yearbook photo she was wearing dark makeup and darker clothes, but they weren’t the kind of dark clothes someone would wear to hide away, they looked more like clothes someone would wear to make a _statement_. What kind of statement he didn’t know. 

They stayed with Sklonda’s parents for another hour or so before they left. As soon as they were out the door he turned to her, “You lied.” He kept his voice light so she knew he was joking. 

“I did?” she responded in the same tone, “About what?”

“Being a nerd in high school.”

“Did I say nerd? Or did I say not popular?”

He gasped, “Tricky.”

That made Sklonda laugh as they got into his car, as soon as he sat down in the drivers seat she turned to face him, “I know what I’m doing.”

He laughs, “I feel duped.”

“Good,” Sklonda said but then got slightly more serious, “I didn’t _mean_ to dupe you.”

“I know, you trying to be nice to me about being a massive dork, slightly humiliating for you to know that I wasn’t always hot and debonair,” Pok spoke as dramatically as possible so she knew he was 100% joking, even he wasn’t that arrogant.

He came to a stoplight on red and Sklonda leaned over, close to his face, “Hey, I like that you used to be a dork, even if _I_ have always been hot.” Then laughed at his shocked face as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and leaned back in her own seat.

They laughed together the whole way home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them!! They were so happy and in love :( i found the names for pok's mom and sister on a goblin name generator, but now i do like the idea of riz being slightly named after his grandmother! (ryx -> riz)  
> if you liked this please kudos and/or comment!!

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos and/or comments would be super appreciated! I'm posting something everyday for Dimension 20 Alphabet (or trying to at least) and you can find it on my tumblr @gukgaksupremacy!


End file.
